Child safety seating products are designed to protect children in vehicles from the effects of impacts or other sudden changes in motion (e.g., sudden deceleration). Child safety seats, commonly referred to simply as child seats, may be used in a variety of vehicles with a variety of seating configurations. It is important for a child safety seat to be properly secured to the car seat to protect the occupant, particularly during an impact.